Falling apart
by xXxonedirectionxXx
Summary: Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish go to Denver for Austin's concert and end up staying there for a week. throughout the week, Austin likes Teddy and Ally like Spencer, what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Teddy's Video Diary:**

"Hey Charlie! Today's video diary is about, wait for it, wait for it… AAAAHHHH! My gorgeous yet lazy boyfriend, who you hit with a rattle, has just got me tickets to a super hip'n'style concert with a super hunky celebrity ninja singer with a lovely and boring partner, who does songs and is obsessed with cloud watching. LOL. (Don't tell Spencer I said that!) WOW that was a very long speech, I think the whole of Denver heard me; well; at least Spencer wasn't here to hear me. Man, if he did, I would've frozen in shame and dancing."

"Hey Teddy! Stop belting your yapper like there's no tomorrow and I know your not thinking that your boyfriend done for you, I won't be your cheerleader for all the 21st Century!"

**Ally's POV:**

"You guys! Wake up! Dez! Trish! Austin! WAKE UP!" I shouted at them. Austin, Dez and Trish were having a sleeping contest yesterday night and decided to sleep in the practise room. Seriously though, why can't they do it somewhere else?! They started moaning so I got a bucket, filled it with water – and I know I'm going to regret doing it here – and spilled it on their faces.

"WE'RE UP!" Shouted Austin.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Yelped Dez.

"Ha-ha Bozo's! I slept the longest so I win! Thanks Ally." Trish said.

"It wasn't for that! Remember, we – well, Austin- has a concert at 7:00 pm today at Denver if we don't go to the airport now then we might miss our flight!"

Luckily, I already packed all my bags before.

"But it's only 4 am! And Trish, you didn't win yet!"

"Guys! Focus! Pack your bags, the plane leaves in about an hour; it would take half an hour to actually _get_ to the airport!"

"Fine!"

They all got their stuff ready to go and left Sonic Boom. Dad had said he'd take care of the shop while I'm gone but kept telling me that he was going to be _all alone_ and yes, I did feel sorry for him but this is our actual _official _tour, like out of Miami.

Once we got onto the airport, I sat in the seat next to Austin and Dez sat next to Trish. Trish turned to me and mouthed 'help me'. I know she is annoyed but Dez a lot but there's seriously nothing I can do!

**Ok, so end of Chapter 1. Me and my friend worked hard on this, I did Ally's POV and she did Teddy's Video Diary. Hope you like it. Chapter 2 coming out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**General POV (Good Luck Charlie):**

**(A/N**: **Go to my Profile to find a pic that my friend made for this chapter! Thanx!)**

"Ding Dong" The Bell rang.

"Happy Anniversary Teddy, here these are for you, well I got them from a bush but at least they're fresh and looking beautiful just like you. Sooooo, how are you doing?" "How are you doing…? How are you doing! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME, this is a long distance relationship since we've been together anniversary and THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME. YOU! YOU! YOU! NON MANNERING RUDE MEAN CARELESS DOG. Actually I'm fine thanks so yeah. What did you think?" "Ummm, did you just scream at me for no reason?" "Yeah, pretty good acting, you should've seen your face! Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you the way that not much people do. Oh C'mon! Don't give me a teary face, wait, you got stuck with a thorn didn't you? Come here my little boo boo, I'm sorry I done that to you…" "HAAAAA! I got back at you. Now let's see who's the sucker now, hahahaha, I'm just kidding, ok, let's go, come we just wasted like 5 minutes of our hippy music" "You know next time I do something to you it doesn't mean you need to follow! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

**Austin's POV:**

We're finally in Denver! I MADE IT OUT ALIVE! And by that I mean I made it out alive! Because there was a boy behind me who kept kicking my chair and when I said "Stop it!" He carried on. After a while, he said he recognised me and I said I was Austin Moon, internet superstar but he said I wasn't, and this went on like forever. I'm just glad to be out of there! When I went out Ally went in front of me, walking backwards. Ally and I are together now, it's kinda awkward but we live through it and actually enjoy being together.

"So, Austin, your first concert that's out of Miami, of course other than playing in Times Square in New Year's Eve. So, how does it feel?" Ally started.

I didn't quite know how felt actually, but what was I going to say? I don't know?

"Um, err… nervous? Anyway, where are we staying?"

"In a hotel just to the right then straight forward" Ally was reading the map.

**Sorry It's kinda short... hehe. Anyway, Chapter three will be out shortly :). Bye xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV:**

"Yeahhh

Cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get"

I sang my Last Verse of 'A Billion Hits' and headed backstage.

When I went backstage, I saw a blonde girl with a black haired boy. Guess they had backstage passes.

"Hey guys, um, who are you?" Asked Ally.

"I'm Teddy and this is my boyfriend Spencer BIG FANS!" said the blonde.

"Hey," I said.

Spencer put his hand out and I shook it. Teddy then hugged me. She smelt of roses, it was so nice. When she stopped I couldn't take my eyes off her. Ally must've noticed because she reminded me to change for the next song, so I went back to my dressing room.

**Teddy's POV:**

Austin is sooooooooooooo cute, but I'm taken, still, if I still weren't with Spencer, I'd so want to be with him, but he _did_ get me into this concert so. Spencer and I went back to our seats and listened to Austin sing 'Don't Look Down' my fav song!

"Yeah-Eh-Eh

Whoa-Oh-Oh

I'm walking on a thin line

And my hands are tied

Got nowhere to hide

I'm standing at a crossroad

Don't know where to go

Feeling so exposed

Yeah I'm caught

In between

Where I'm going and where I've been

But I know

There's no turning back

Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself, Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down-down, down-down

Don't look down-down, down-down

Don't look down-down, down-down

Don't look down-down, down-down

It'd be so easy, just to run

It'd be so easy to just give up

But I'm not that boy who gon' turn my back

There's no turning back, no turning back

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself, Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down-down, down-down

(do-o-o-o-o-o-own!)

Don't look down-down, down-down

Don't look down-down, down-down

(Don't look down, don't look down)

Don't look down-down, down-down"

OMG! When he finished, I swear I saw him wink at me!


End file.
